Kiss Me or Kill Me
by joannacamilley
Summary: Katherine should know that being human around a drunk, sad, vampire Damon is a dangerous combination, but being one of the doppelgangers definitely has its perks. Post 5x10 after Delena break up, before Katherine's heart attack.


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I wrote this because Datherine is one of my guilty pleasures and I refuse to believe they never had hate sex before she died. I might write more Datherine in the future but we'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Katherine walked into the Boarding House that evening, it looked like a tornado had torn through the parlor and left only the bottles of alcohol untouched. Raising her eyebrows, she dropped her coat onto a broken chair before walking towards the sound of distinct sobbing. She found the culprit hunched on the floor of a small office with a half full bottle of bourbon in his hands.<p>

"My, my, Damon Salvatore, how the mighty have fallen," she smirked, cocking out a hip.

He coughed back another gulp of bourbon before glaring at her through his tear soaked eyes. "You are literally the last person I want to see today, or ever, so tell me what you want so you can get the hell out of here."

Raising her eyebrows, she walked further into the room and crouched in front of him. "Are things going bad in Elena paradise?" she pouted, grabbing his bottle to take a swing.

He growled and swiped it back, causing her to lose balance and fall onto a shard of wood from a broken chair. The smell of her blood caused the veins to rise under his eyes but Damon paid them no mind. "Have I told you how much I love how easy it would be to kill you now?"

"Oh, but you wouldn't do that," she tutted while checking the cut on her hand. "You love me too much."

"You're getting love completely mixed up with hate here, honey," he scoffed, downing the rest of the bottle in a few gulps.

Katherine frowned and took the bottle, only seeing a few drops left at the bottom. "How rude. You couldn't save any for the lady?"

"When you see one, let me know," he grunted as he moved to stand up, only slightly swaying from the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. Katherine moved to take his arm but he jerked himself out of her grasp. "Don't touch me," he said lowly.

"Oh, come on Damon," she threw her hands on her hips. "How long are you going to pretend to hate me? Not mentioning the 145 years you were obsessed with finding me, I know for a fact you were willing to take me back should I had allowed it."

"Yeah, but you fucked that up, just like you fuck everything else up."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I'm sorry that I chose Stefan over you but since you're obviously running thin on girls now, why don't you just give into me?"

Suddenly, Damon vampsped her against a wall. "You don't get to tell me what to do," he spat out at her. "You don't get to shatter my heart into a million pieces every time you open your mouth and act like I'm the problem."

Instead of looking scared like he wanted her to, she smirked again. "Oh Damon, you being dominant is so hot," she purred as she ran her fingers down the side of his face.

He moved his head out of her grasp but stayed in position. He eyed her throat carefully. "Don't you understand that you're a human next to a vampire who hates you so much?" His hand grazed her neck before gripping it.

While her eyes did widen for a second, he gave her props for being able to reel in her fear. "I'm not scared of you," she said confidently. "Like I said before, kiss me or kill me. We both know you're only capable of one."

He tightened his grip on her neck, knowing she would at least have bruises at this point. "You're overestimating my self control," he breathed out, watching the panic slowly rise in her eyes.

"I know you, Damon. While you might hate me for everything I did to you, you know it's no worse than what you've done." He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed her harder, hard enough to make it difficult to breathe. "Please, Damon. I won't judge you. You don't have to try to be good with me. Just be who you are." After a few terrorizing seconds where his hold seemed to get tighter, he finally loosened his grip and let go. He stared at her for a second like he couldn't figure her out before smashing his lips into hers.

She immediately jumped into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. The air whooshed around them as he vampsped them to a desk on the other side of the room. He pushed everything off the surface before setting Katherine down, all in the meantime devouring her mouth. He clawed at her clothes, ripping her shirt straight off her body before doing the same to her bra. She would've complained if it wasn't for the fact that he was seriously turning her on right now. With his body pressed against hers, she could feel how much he was enjoying this, just as much as he could probably smell how much she liked it. She tried to pull his shirt off before he quickly took over, a wild look in his eyes. Her pants were torn off next, reminding her that she wouldn't have any clothes to walk out in. Oh well, if Damon had his way, she probably wouldn't be leaving until next week.

They both helped shove his jeans down to his knees. He pulled her closer to him so her ass was just about dangling off the edge of the desk. Without much warning, he entered her quickly, making her cry out in surprise. He took no mercy on her and set the pace fast from the start. Katherine couldn't believe this was the same Damon from 1864, her quiet, sweet Damon. Vampirism and her absence must have really messed with his mind.

His hands clenched at her hips, moving her along to match his quick rhythm. Loudly panting, she trailed her hands along his arms and chest, digging them into his hair. She pulled on the strands, wanting to inflict some pain on him as well. He let out a guttural moan and increased the pace even more. The desk was shaking dangerously beneath her, threatening to collapse. Katherine couldn't do anything except hold on for dear life, allowing his chest to swallow up her moans. Just as the table fell apart, Damon vampsped them to a wall, not missing a second of their fuckfest. Every pump banged her against the surface, making her wonder if she would actually survive a week of this. But she would do anything to see Damon like this, completely free of his inhibitions.

She heard him let out a growl before sinking his fangs into her shoulder. She cried out as he fed from her, the surprise from the arousing pull of his fangs in her skin making her come hard. Damon let go and let out a hoarse cry, emptying himself inside of her.

He held her up for a minute, both trying to catch their breath and Katherine trying to figure out how to not faint once he put her down. He finally pulled away, narrowing his eyes at her before releasing his bonecrushing grip. She swayed a little once her feet met the ground but he steadied her. It was then that she realized that he had never looked away, instead deciding to study her.

"What, you've never seen a freshly fucked doppelganger who still looks beautiful?" she said in her sultry voice.

He turned his head to the side. "What happened to your hair?"

Self consciously, she tucked it behind her ear. "I haven't had time to get to my stylist today so if you'll excuse me," she began to pick up her clothes before remembering they were ripped beyond use.

"That's why you don't care about me killing you; you're already dying." She froze, confirming his suspicions. She turned around to see his expression but he just looked thoughtful. He handed her his shirt and nodded out the door. "Elena should have some clothes in my bedroom. Get out of here before someone realizes what we did."

"What, are you ashamed of me now?" she lightly chuckled.

"Whatever you thought this was, it's not. I still hate you. So unless you want your death date to move up to right now, I suggest you scram."

Sourly, Katherine pulled on his shirt and walked towards the door. Before she left, she turned around. "Just so you know, no matter how much I love Stefan, you're still the much better screw," she said, blowing a kiss, and then she was gone.


End file.
